


Happy Memorial Day, Baby:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Established Relationship, Gen, General, Kissing, Making Out, Male Slash, Memorial Day, Mild Sexual Content, Party, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve were celebrating Memorial Day, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*





	Happy Memorial Day, Baby:

*Summary: Danny & Steve were celebrating Memorial Day, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

It was a great day, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams hosted a wonderful party for his ohana, & his friends. They made sure that everything was perfect, & that there weren’t any screwups.

 

Everyone was having a great time, & enjoying themselves, They had no worries at all, & it was the perfect day in Hawaii. Steve was very glad, Cause the day means a lot to him. It couldn’t be any more perfect, Even, If he tried harder.

 

After the cleanup was done, & everyone went home, Steve was relaxed more than ever before. “It was a great day”, The Five-O Commander said, as he kissed him, & they cuddled, & snuggled against each other. Danny returned the kiss, & said this to him in response.

 

“It sure was a fun day, Everyone was enjoying themselves immensely ”, Steve was glad to hear it. “Happy Memorial Day, Baby, I love you, Thank you for your service”. “I love you too, Danno”, & they spent the rest of the time making out.

 

The End.


End file.
